Elf
]] Elf (エルフ Erufu) is a shared race found in various clans. As in other fictional universes, elves are a race of pointy-eared humanoids with long lifespans and above-average magical capability. Elves are widespread among Cray's clans, but not as much as humans. Elves are most prominent within the Pale Moon clan and the Battle Sisters, Jewel Knights, and Witches sub-clans, as well as the Dragwizard series. As in other universes, humans and elves can interbreed, with Gancelot being the product of one such union. List of Elves Dark Irregulars Trigger *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) *Blitzritter (Critical) *Blitzritter (V Series) (Critical) *Spirit Inviter (Draw) Grade 0 *Deranged Singular Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm *Amon's Vallation, Bufstare *Beautiful Harpuia *Bloody Calf *Doreen the Thruster *Doreen the Thruster (V Series) *Eccentric Dissector *Killing Dollmaster *Serpent Charmer Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave *Beast in Hand *Big Shaker *Dark Soul Conductor *Dark Soul Conductor (V Series) *Gwynn the Ripper *Gwynn the Ripper (V Series) *Three-in the Dark *Tragic Claw Grade 3 *Demon Eater *Demon Eater (V Series) *Nine-break Hustler Genesis Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish Gold Paladin Trigger *Elixia Liberator (Heal) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) *Elixir Sommelier (V Series) (Heal) *Pharmacy Witch (Heal) Grade 1 *Blade Feather Valkyrie *Disciple of Pain *Guiding Falcony *Holy Mage, Alessia *Holy Mage, Bryderi *Holy Mage, Connor *Holy Mage, Irena *Holy Mage, Lavinia *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Flash Edge Valkyrie *Holy Mage, Elio *Holy Mage, Marlene *Holy Mage, Pwyll *Holy Mage, Rossa *Master of Pain *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (V Series) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin Grade 3 *Holy Mage, Manawydan *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Grade 4 *Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia *True Liberator of Healing, Ellise Neo Nectar Trigger *Watering Elf (Stand) *Watering Elf (V Series) (Heal) Grade 0 *Flowerpot Elf Grade 1 *Fruits Basket Elf *Fruits Basket Elf (V Series) *Gardener Elf *Lady of the Sunlight Forest *Tomboy Elf Grade 2 *Greenshot Elf Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun Oracle Think Tank Triggers *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) *Battle Sister, Churros (Heal) *Battle Sister, Ganache (Draw) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) *Battle Sister, Muffin (Critical) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) *Lozenge Magus Fine (Heal) *Sphere Magus (Heal) *Sphere Magus (V Series) (Heal) Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Compote *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Kipferl *Battle Sister, Muffin *Battle Sister, Waffle *Lozenge Magus (V Series) Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Baumkuchen *Battle Sister, Candy *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Battle Sister, Cream *Battle Sister, Lemonade *Battle Sister, Maple *Battle Sister, Marmalade *Battle Sister, Rusk *Battle Sister, Syrup *Battle Sister, Taffy *Battle Sister, Vanilla *Crescent Magus (V Series) *Farfalle Magus *Ruote Magus Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Berrymousse *Battle Sister, Caramel *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Battle Sister, Crepe *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Mont Blanc *Battle Sister, Orangette *Battle Sister, Pudding *Battle Sister, Sable *Battle Sister, Tarte *Battle Sister, Torte Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie *Battle Sister, Florentine *Battle Sister, Fromage *Battle Sister, Gelee *Battle Sister, Madeleine *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille *Battle Sister, Monaka *Battle Sister, Parfait *Battle Sister, Souffle Grade 4 *Excite Battle Sister, Bavarois *Excite Battle Sister, Gelato *Excite Battle Sister, Miroir *Excite Battle Sister, Stollen *One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus *Persevering One, Lozenge Magus Apex Pale Moon Trigger *Amethyst Beast Tamer (Stand) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) *Rainbow Magician (V Series) (Draw) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) *Tender Breeder (Heal) Grade 0 *Girl Who Crossed the Gap *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile Grade 1 *Jumping Glenn *Magical Partner *Nephrite Beast Tamer *Obsidian Beast Tamer *Signal Snake Tamer *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock *Turquoise Beast Tamer Grade 2 *Amaranth Beast Tamer *Crimson Beast Tamer *Cycling Actor *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (V Series) *Endive Beast Tamer *Fire Breeze, Carrie *Nightmare Doll Master, Brenda *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica *Sinhalite Beast Tamer Grade 3 *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer *Dusk Illusionist, Robert *Masked Magician, Harri *Masked Phantom, Harri *Miracle Pop, Eva *Mirage Sword, Judy *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Stride Bonus) Grade 4 *Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda *Crudelis Dragon Master, Janet *Doting Harlequin, Maja *Dragon Masquerade, Harri *Masquerade Master, Harri *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford *Scream Dragon Master, Droll Kimberly *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier Royal Paladin Trigger *Augment Sorcerer of Adamant (Draw) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) *Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) *Refresh Healer (Heal) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) *Yggdrasil Inheritor, Elaine (Heal) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (V Series) (Heal) Grade 0 *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Grade 1 *Calling Jewel Knight, Christine *Dramatic Composer *Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien *Lake Maiden, Lien *Rainbow Guardian *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain *Soul Guiding Elf *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie *Support Sorcerer of Damascus Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda *Catharsis Vivid *Conjurer of Mithril *Conjurer of Mithril (V Series) *Energy Seeker, Maddan *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro *Knight of Determination, Lamorak *Knight of Fragment *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen *Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus Grade 3 *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" *Decorous Knight, Hengist *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *Solitary Knight, Gancelot *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille Grade 4 *Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline *Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine *Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver Shadow Paladin Trigger *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) *Dragprentice, Miach (Draw) *Dragwizard, Babd (Draw) *Dragwizard, Llyr (Draw) *Emancipating Revenger, Allyl (Heal) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) *Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur (Stand) *Taboo Mage, Cafar (Critical) *Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin (Critical) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) *Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo (Heal) Grade 0 *Dragprince, Rute *Witch of Banquets, Lir Grade 1 *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Detecting Revenger, Aife *Dragwizard, Cian *Dragwizard, Enid *Dragwizard, Fuamnach *Dragwizard, Iucharba *Dragwizard, Knies *Dragwizard, Midir *Ensnaring Mage, Conohr *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Inflexible Arrow, Muorda *Malice Revenger, Dylan *Skull Witch, Nemain (V Series) *Tempting Revenger, Finegas *Witch of Choices, Eriu *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (V Series) *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana *Witch of Quests, Securna *Witch of Ruination, Scathach Grade 2 *Comet Witch, Serva *Dragfencer, Dagda *Dragwizard, Gaunan *Dragwizard, Liafail *Dragwizard, Naoise *Dragwizard, Uscias *Inspection Witch, Deirdre *Mage of Destruction, Feidlech *Mage of Refusal, Breggis *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla (V Series) *Skull Witch, Nemain *Taboo Evil-eye, Blanc *Wily Revenger, Mana *Witch of Attraction, Adora *Witch of Calamity, Emer *Productive Witch, Neness *Witch of Intelligence, Dehtail *Witch of Reality, Femme *Witch of Secret Books, Adra Grade 3 *Cultus Witch, Rias *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (V Series) *Dragfall, Luard *Dragheart, Luard *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn *Mage of Enticement, Ildona *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna *Origin Mage, Ildona *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *Witch of Comets, Manisa *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Grade 4 *Draganger, Ogma *Dragdriver, Luard *Dragwiser, Bronach *Witch Queen of Iniquity, Jeliddo *Witch Queen of Transfiguration, Sinclair Spike Brothers Trigger *Magical Manager (Heal) Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Lucy *Jet Motor Dosty Grade 2 *Jet Power Dusty Grade 3 * Dudley Jessica Grade 4 *Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce Category:Elf Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Pale Moon Category:Gold Paladin Category:Neo Nectar Category:Genesis